Geschichte:Bruderherz.....
Vampire Knight—Bruderherz…… Es ist ein schrecklicher tag für mich und meine Eltern, ich habe noch zwei Geschwister aber meine Schwester Yuki ist vor kurzen weg gegeben worden und mein Bruder Kanname ist zu unserm Onkel Rido gezogen. Ich suchte meine Eltern im ganzen Haus, ich fand sie nicht bis ich ins Wohnzimmer kam. „Mama, Papa!!!!!! Was ist mit euch los???? Wacht doch auf. Macht die Augen auf, bitte“, schrie ich voller Verzweiflung. Ein Mann den ich kenne kam zu mir: „Ich bring dich an einen sicheren Ort, Kleine“. Er nahm mich hoch und brauchte mich zu den Kiryus. „ Na, wen hast du den da mit gebracht, Yagari?“, sagte eine Frau die die Tür auf gemacht hat. „Das ist das Mädchen, deren Eltern von Shizuka Hio um gebracht wurden. Sie hat alles vergessen. Ich würde mich freuen wen ihr sie auf nimmt sie ist meine kleine Nichte aber sie ist noch zu jung Vampire Jägerin zu werden.“, sagte er. Ich habe vergessen was genau passiert ist, ja da hat er recht. Yagari setzte mich auf den Boden ab und ging. Ich ging mit der Frau die ich Mama nenne ins Haus, ins Wohnzimmer da stellte sie mir meinen neuen Papa und meine Brüder Zero und Ichiru vor. Ich guckte sie an und musste lachen, ich konnte sie nämlich nicht unterscheiden bis mir auffiel das Zero dasselbe helle silberne haar hat wie ich. Ich ging zu ihnen und wir lachten alle drei. „Ab heute heißt du nun ja mmmmmm….“ sagte Mama. „Kamu, Kamu Kiryu“, sagte Zero und Ichiru gleichzeitig. Alle nickten und ich fragte Mama und Papa: „Mama Papa darf ich bei meinen Brüdern im Zimmer schlafen?“ Sie nickten. Wir freuten uns alle drei. Es ist schwer für mich, mit 4 eine neune Familie zu haben. Ich war jetzt schon 10, Zero und Ichiru auch. Es war alles schön und gut. Bis Zero und ich von draußen rein kamen und sahen, als wir im Esszimmer waren, unsere Eltern Tod am Boden und überall war Blut. Wir suchten Ichiru im ganzen Haus, als ich einen Schrei hörte der von Zero kam rannte ich ins Wohnzimmer und sah ihn am Boden überall war sein Blut verteilt: „Nein, Zero du darfst nicht gehen, ich will dich nicht auch noch verlieren, bitte bleib“. Plötzlich fühlte ich zwei Zähne in meinem Hals es war ein Vampire Level-A. Ich viel, als der Vampir von mir ab lies, auf den Boden. Mit schwachen blicken sehe ich dass der Vampir Shizuka Hio ist, die meine Eltern und meine neunen Eltern auf dem Gewissen hat. Ich erschrak auch noch als ich Ichiru sah bei ihr: „Ichiru Bruder. Helfe uns.“ Bevor ich das Bewusstsein verlor sah ich das Ichiru einen traurigen blick hatte. Als ich wieder auf wachte lag ich immer noch im Haus ohne Zero, ohne Ichiru, ohne meine Eltern. Ich stand auf und ging aus dem Haus. Es war Winter über all war Schnee, ganz reiner weißer Schnee. Etwas das nicht rot ist, wie blut. Ich ging weiter, über all wo ich war verfärbte sich der Schnee etwas rot. „Kleine Nichte hast du dich verlaufen. Oh das ist nicht gut du blutest das könnte Vampire anlocken. Komm ich bring dich hier weg“, sagte eine Vertraute Stimme. Er brachte mich zu den Kurans. Sie sind auch eine Level-A Familie in der nur Kanname und Rido, der Onkel von Kanname, leben. „ Oh wir nehmen sie gerne auf“, sagte Kanname und ich viel ihm um den Hals. „ Danke Kanname“, sagte ich zu ihm und dann sagte ich zu der Person die mich gerettet hat, „Danke dass sie mich das zweite mal gerettet haben Yagari“. Er erschrak und wuschelte mir dann durch mein silbernes Haar: „Nun ja Kuran sie ist ein Vampir auch wenn sie ein Level-E ist sie sollte unter ihres gleichen auf wachsen. Und so oder so ist sie nicht deine Schwester?“ Er ging. Wir gingen rein und ich erzählte ihnen alles was passiert war. Bis auf eine Sache nämlich ich hatte ein Herz Problem. Jedes Jahr, jede stunde, Minute und Sekunden verlor ich Lebens kraft und das heißt ich sterbe irgendwann mal. Aber in jungen Jahren. Kanname und Rido haben mich natürlich erkant aber ich sie nicht, “LEIDER“. Als ich 13 bin erzählte mir Senpei (Kanname) alles, das Yuki und er meine Geschwister sind, das Rido mein Onkel ist, und sogar wer unsere Eltern getötet hat. Mit 14 ging ich und Kanname der schon 16 ist zur Cross Akademie. Wir beide kamen in die Nightclasse da sind noch andere Vampire. In die Dayclasse kam Yuki und Zero rein, weil niemand wusste das sie Vampire sind, sie dachten sie sind Menschen. Zero habe ich noch nicht gesehen, weil ich im Mondhaus bleiben muss, weil ich die neue bin sonst würden alle Dayclasse Schüler zu mir kommen und mich nicht mehr in ruhe lassen. Eines Tages hatte ich es saht, ich ging aus dem Mondhaus zum Rosengarten. Da stand Yuki und redete mit einem Jungen den ich aus der weite nicht erkennen konnte: „Yuki!!!!!!!! Schwester!!!!! Wie geht’s?“ „ MMMMMMMMM mir geht’s gut. Aber wieso nennst du mich Schwester?“, fragte sie verwundet. „ Yuki Kuran“, sagte ich und sie guckt schief, „Du bist Yuki Kuran meine Schwester und Kannames Schwester. Ach ja ich habe meinen Namen noch gar nicht gesagt vielleicht weißt du es dann mein Name ist Kamu Kiryu Kuran. Denk nicht der Name Kiryu kommt von meiner alten Familie bevor ich wieder zu Kanname und Rido kam.“ Sie lachte, ihr lachen war ansteckend und ich musste mit lachen bis mich jemand umarmt. „Hey lass das, lass sie los!!!!!! Zero!!!!!!!!“, sagte Yuki sauer. Ich lachte: „Zero bist du es wirklich? Bruderherz?“ „Ja“, sagte er und ließ mich los, „Tut mir leid das ich die 4 Jahre nicht dar war. Ich wurde von Direktor Cross gefunden. Aber wieso hat er dich nicht gesehen und mit genommen?“ Ich Begin zu weinen: „Weil… weil ich ein Level-A. Vielleicht ist es auch wegen nun ja.... Meinem Körper wegen meinen Herz Problemen…………….. Ich habe das gerade nicht wirklich gesagt? Ich habe es Kanname noch nicht mal gesagt ich habe es nur euch und nun ja Ichijou gesagt.“ Ich erzählte Yuki was genau passiert ist, weil sie mich nur schief anguckt. Rückblick: Es war ein ruhiger tag im Winter, ich war draußen mit Zero und Ichiru. Wir tobten im Schnee bis ich mich auf einmal nicht mehr bewegte. „Kamu, Kamu was ist los was hast du, wach auf. Zero renn rein und hole Mama und Papa“, sagte Ichiru traurig. Zero nickte und rennt rein als er wieder kam war Mama und Papa dabei sie rufen einen Krankenwagen und fuhren mit mir ins Krankenhaus. Zero und Ichiru waren natürlich auch da. Eine weile verging und ich wachte wieder auf. Sie sagte mir das ich ein Herz Problem habe und in Jungen Jahren sterben werde wann genau wissen sie auch nicht. Sie haben es meinen Eltern gesagt und sie waren geschockt sie ließen mich nicht mehr alleine raus, ich ging eh immer mit Zero und oder Ichiru nach draußen oder so. Rückblick ende. Eine paar Wochen vergingen ich habe es Kanname jetzt auch gesagt. Und seit dem Tag an wurde ich Deprie, ich weiß nicht wieso aber immer wen ich in der nähe von Zero bin, fühle ich mich wohl und geborgen, und manchmal habe ich das Gefühl Ichiru wäre da. Ich ging mit Yuki, Kanname und Zero im Wald Spatzieren bis: „Ichiru!!!! Warum sehe ich in Zero immer Ichiru?“, sagte ich traurig, „Wir wissen es auch nicht“, sagen die 3, als ich weit genug von den anderen weg war, wurde ich nieder geschlagen. Diese Person nahm mich hoch und brachte mich in ein verlassenes Haus, dort wachte ich auf und erschrak, weil es wie das haus meiner und Zeros Eltern aus sieht. „Kein angst. Es ist nicht das Haus für das du es hältst, meine Kleine Tochter“, sage Shizuka und kam aus den schatten. „Wie deine Tochter?“, fragte ich, „Ja meine kleine geliebte Tochter namens Sakura Hio“, sagte sie und tippte auf meine Stirn. „Shizuka lass sie. Sie ist nur ein kleines Mädchen“, sagten Ichijou und Ichiru und kamen aus dem schatten. „ Ichijou!!! Ichiru!!! ICHIRU!!!!!“, sagte ich mit tränen in den Augen und rannte auf ihn zu, „ Wo warst du all die zeit und wieso bist du mit Shizuka mit gegangen? Ich habe mir sorgen gemacht Ichiru, und Zero auch“. „Ich wollte nicht das du dir sorgen macht ich wollte auch nicht von dir und Zero weg, ich wollte nur von meinen Eltern weg sein, aber Shizuka hat dann dich und Zero auch angefallen und da dachte ich du und er seit …. Seit Tod“, er fing an zu weinen, „Und Shizuka du musst noch eine menge lernen, mein Familie ist nicht so leicht rein zu legen“. Ich holte mein Bloody Rose raus und schoss auf Shizuka und sie viel Tod um. Ich schloss Ichiru weinend in die Arme und murmelte die ganze zeit seinen Namen. Dann nach einer gefüllten Ewigkeit gingen wir zum Mondhaus alle dachten Zero wehre bei mir gewesen aber als er dann die Tür rein kam, stürmte er sofort auf uns beide zu und wir fingen alle an zu weinen. „Wer ist das Kamu?“, sagte Aido. „ Das? Das ist Zeros Zwillings Bruder Ichiru und Kamus …... wie soll ich sagen nicht ihr richtiger Bruder.“ „Nein Ichijou du irrst dich! Ichiru und Zero sind mir in den letzten Tagen, Wochen, Monaten, Jahren wie meine Brüder geworden. Aber du hast auch recht sie sind nicht meine richtigen Geschwister nämlich Yuki und Kanname sind es“, sagte ich und ging zu ihnen. „Also heißt das, ich diene euch drei?“, sagte er etwas nun ja nervös. Ich guckte Kanname an und er nickte: „Nein bist du nicht! Yukis Diner ist Aido, Kannames Diner bist du und mein Diner ist...… ist keiner. Ich brauche keinen ich habe meine Geschwister und die zwei die ich Liebe.“ Alle erschraken. Zwei Monate vergangen und mein 15 Geburtstag kam. Alle haben meinen Geburtstag vergessen. Niemand mag mich alle haben ihn vergessen. Wieso, warum haben sie ihn vergessen? Ich ging zum unterricht keiner gratulierte mir. Bis… „Los schneller zieh bitte das Kleid an, bitte!!“, sagte Yuki als ob mein Leben davon ab henkt, als ich nach dem Unterricht in ihr Zimmer kam. „Ist ja gut, ist ja gut!!!!“, ich zog es an und wurde dann auch schon nach draußen gezogen, natürlich von Yuki. Draußen standen alle Nightclasse Schüler inklusive Zero und Ichiru. „Alles Gute zum 15 Geburtstag Kamu“, sagte alle gleichzeitig. „Ich … ich dachte ihr habt meinen Geburtstag vergessen, weil keiner mir irgendwas gesagt hat z.B. Alles Gute! Oder so“, ich fing an zu weinen vor Freude, das sie mich nicht vergessen haben. „Aber…!“, sagte Ichiru, Zero und Ichijou wütend zu Aido, „Du hast ihr nicht mal den Blumenstrauch gegeben den wir dir gegeben haben. OMG!!!!!!!! Wie doof bist du?“ „Oh der war von euch ich dachte er wäre von einem Dayclasse Schüler gewesen“, sagte ich traurig. Dann haben wir gelacht, gefeiert und getanzt Ichiru und Zero können gut tanzen oh und nicht zu vergessen Ichijou auch. Nach einer weile entführte mich Zero zu dem kleinen See im Garten: „Kamu auch wenn du mich für einen Bruder hältst ich muss es dir einfach sagen die drei gründe wieso ich mich um dich sorge. • Du erinnerst mich immer und immer wieder an Ichiru. • Du bist hilfsbereit und hast mir geholfen offener zu sein. • Weil ich dich einfach nur LIEBE!!!!!! JA ICH LIEBE DICH KAMU!!!!!!!“ Ich ging auf Zero zu und als ich ganz nah war nahm ich sein Kein in meine Hand und zog ihn ganz vorsichtig zu mir runter und Küsste ihn. Er machte große Augen aber erwiderte in dann auch. „Zero ich….. ich weiß was du mir sagen wolltest ich habe es in deinen Augen gesehen und ich sage: Ja ich möchte deine Freundin sein“, sagte ich als wir uns lösten. Ein paar Wochen vergingen und es ist Valentinstag. Yuki hat NATÜRLICH jedem gesagt das ich und Zero ein Paar sind ein glückliches Paar sogar. Ich war im Wald und hörte plötzlich eine schöne Geigen Musik. Ich ging zu der Melodie, meine Mama spielte sie: „Hier!!! Die brauchst du eines Tages um alle Level-Es zu töten. Ja auch dein geliebten Zero.“ Sagte sie und gab mir die Geige und verschwand. Ich weinte und falle auf die Knie und dann falte ich auf die Seite und schlief ein nach einer weile. Da am Wald Rand schlief ich 2 Tage durch. Als ich auf wachte saß Ichijou neben mir und ich viel ihm in die arme, erzählte ihm alles und weinte. Er brachte mich ins Mondhaus und ich erzählte den anderen, auch Ichiru, Zero und Yuki die jetzt auch im Mondhaus leben, alles was genau passiert ist und alle sind erstaunt. Und dann war es auch so weit 4 Tage später kam eine Armee von Level-Es. Die Dayclasse Schüler wurden nach hause geschickt und die Nightclasse Schüler kämpften. Wir kämpften so gut wir konnten „Mist wir schaffen es nicht“, schrie Yuki. „Doch!!“, beichte Kanname, „Kamu du kannst doch deine Geige einsetzten um…“ er konnte nicht zu ende reden. „Spinnst du?? Ich töte doch nicht meinen geliebten Zero“, schrie ich ihn an. „Er ist eh nicht da, nur die im umkreis von 30 km werden sterben an Level-Es“. Ich vertraute Kanname und spielte das Lied des Todes. Alle Level-Es fallen Tod um aber dann hörte ich einen schrei, der schrei von… Zero. Ich guckte Kanname böse an und rannte so schnell ich konnte zu Zero der nur ein paar Meter hinter uns war. „Zero nein stirb nicht bitte bleib hier“, schrie ich wie verrückt und Ichiru kann dazu: „Bruderherz…. Was ist los? Bitte gehe nicht von uns. Wir brauchen dich!!!!“ Ich erschrak und erzählte ihm was passiert war. Wir fingen auch an zu weinen. „Es tut mir leid“, murmelte Zero, „Wäre ich doch niemals ein Level-E geworden. Bruderherz… pass auf Kamu auf, sie ist das wichtigste, mit dir, auf der ganzen Welt für mich“. Ichiru nickte und Zero schloss die Augen, er war Tod. Ichiru, Yuki und ich Fingen an richtig doll zu weinen. Yuki wurde von Kanname beruhigt. Ichiru und ich begruben Zero dann auf dem Schulgelände, zu unserem verwundern halfen die Nightclasse mit. 2 Wochen vergingen es wurde alles neu aufgebaut und die Dayclasse kam auch wieder. Ihnen wurde auch gesagt das Zero gefallen war. Jetzt hatte ich nur noch Ichiru, Yuki, Kanname dem ich nicht mehr so sehr vertraute und Ichijou. „Ich habe nur noch euch 4“, sagte ich zu ihnen. „Nein!!!!“, murmelte Aido, wurde aber dann lauter, „Nein!!!!! Wir sind auch für dich da. Die ganze Nightclasse ist für dich da, oder Leute?“ Alle nickten. Jetzt sind noch 3 Jahre vergangen ich bin jetzt 18 Ichiru und Ichijou auch. Kanname ist 20 und Yuki ist 17, ja Yuki ist nur ein Jahre jünger als ich. Ich schlenderte durch den Hof bist ich Ichiru an Zeros grab sah ich ging auf ihn langsam zu: „Ichiru. Ichiru hast du etwa vergessen was heute für ein Tag ist?“ „Nein wir wollten immer an Zeros Tod in die Kirche gehen und dort für ihn Beten. Also komm wir müssen los“. wir gingen los und ich bemerkte dass ich mich in Ichiru verliebt habe, wir unternahmen fast alles gemeinsam, uns sah man immer zu zweit und er erinnert mich stark ab Zero. Ichirus sicht: Als wir los gingen dachte ich kurz an Zero aber dann plötzlich an Kamu. Ich verstehe es nicht ich habe in ihr doch immer eine Schwester gesehen wieso bin ich auf einmal so komisch in ihrer nähe. Kann es den gut möglich sein das ich mich…... ach ne!!!! Oder doch????? Als wir da waren Beteten wir für Zero und gingen dann. Auf den rück weg fragte ich sie: „Kamu magst du mich eigentlich als Bruder oder als Freund?“ „Nun ja mehr mag ich dich als Freund…... nein ich mag dich nicht als Freund ich L-l-l-l-l-l- LIEBE DICH, DU ERRINERST MICH AN ZERO!!!!!!!!“ ich war überrascht und küsste sie dann einfach. Kamus Sicht: Ich war überrascht aber erwiderte ihn. „Wo für war der den?“, fragte ich verwirrt. „Für dich!!! Weil nun ja….“, murmelte er schüchtern, „Ich sag es einfach grade heraus…... ich Liebe dich!!!! Nicht nur, weil du mich an Zero erinnerst sondern auch, weil du einfach du sein kannst. Was ich nicht mal kann ist ich selbst zu sein.“ Ich erschrak aber dann nahm ich ihn in den Arm: „Ichiru, Ichiru!!!!! Du musst noch eine menge lernen. Aber ich helfe dir gerne dabei“. Wir beide lachten. Wir wurden auch ein glückliches Paar. Ichiru hatte in den letzten Jahren sein selbstbewusst sein gesteigert und mir sogar einen Antrag gemacht den ich NATÜRLICH an nahm. Unsere Hochzeit war prächtig alle unsere Freunde und Verwandten waren da sogar der Geist meiner Eltern, Ichirus Eltern und sogar Zeros Geist war da, ich und Ichiru konnten sie natürlich nur sehen. 1 Jahr verging und wir hatten auch schon Kinder 2 Jungs und 1 Mädchen ich bekam aber noch 1 Mädchen dazu. Die Jungs nannten wir Zero und Haruka un die Mädchen Ami und Shizuka. Wir wurden Glücklich.